


Escape

by the_escapist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

With Sirius it wasn't about Remus, not really. More than anything it was about his family, and what he seemed to feel was the best way to deal with it all - escapism for the nihilistic.

Remus wanted him, desired him so much; there was no one else with whom Sirius felt so needed. A stark contrast to his home life, it was what kept him coming back time and again.

He was Sirius' escape, his way to forget the otherwise constant pain, but for Remus it was only ever about the one he was slowly, surely, falling in love with.


End file.
